1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generating composition that can be used in airbag inflators or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas generating agents for airbag inflators generally include a fuel, an oxidizing agent, a binder, and various additives. From the standpoint of ensuring safety of the occupants, it is preferred that the amount of gas hazardous to a human body in the gas generated by combustion of the gas-generating agent be reduced to a minimum.
A method of shifting the oxygen balance of a gas-generating agent to a (+) side with respect to a stoichiometric ratio and a method of introducing a metal hydroxide such as aluminum hydroxide as an additive are known as conventional methods for decreasing CO concentration in the gas.
When a method of adjusting the oxygen balance of the gas generating agent is employed, the amount of generated CO can be reduced, but the problem is that the amount of generated nitrogen oxides (NOx) is increased. When a method of introducing a metal hydroxide is employed, the amount of generated CO can be reduced, but the ignition ability of the gas generating agent tends to decrease.
JP-A No. 05-879, WO-A No. 97/05087, JP-A No. 11-310490, WO-A No. 97/20786, JP-A No. 2000-319086, WO-A No. 98/29361 and JP-A No. 2001-192288 may be cited as related arts of the present invention.